Arms of the Angel
by Canada3dayer
Summary: 4-way crossover, mainly Due South/The Commish, but ER and Touched By An Angel make brief appearances. Paulie Pentangeli and Stan Kelly go to Chicago to escort a witness back to Eastbridge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Characters of Due South belong to Alliance  
Communications; characters from The Commish, ER and Touched By An Angel belong to their respective creators. The song title Arms of the Angel belongs to Sarah MacLachlan. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: there is a Commish character named Stan in this story.  
Ray is the original Ray Vecchio. Arms of the Angel

**Arms of the Angel**

by Canada3dayer

**PROLOGUE **

Eastbridge, New York, February

The six of them stood by the bus at the Eastbridge bus depot. "Mr Schraeger's gonna see to it that the three of you get to Schenectady safely," Detective Paulie Pentangeli told the three boys waiting to board the bus. "I'll give you a call tonight, OK?" He bent down to tie the youngest boy, eight year old Kevin's, scarf around his neck. As he did, Kevin and Jake wrapped themselves around the surprised detective. He hugged back just as hard, only now realizing just how much he would miss the three boys he had known for only a few short days. "It's gonna be fine; I promise you." Standing up, Paulie hugged Michael, at 16 the oldest of the three Collier boys and the one who had started it all when Paulie and Commissioner Tony Scali arrested him for robbing a drug store - both for money to live on and cough syrup for the middle boy, ten year old Jake, who was sick. Paulie had taken in the three boys temporarily, but now Child Services was taking custody and sending them to a halfway house in Schenectady until they could be placed in foster care. Mikey was worried that the three of them would be separated - and it did seem inevitable.

"OK, fellas, c'mon - let's go," Schraeger said. Kevin and Jake picked up their little bags and the four of them moved towards the door of the waiting bus. Tony patted Paulie on the back, wordlessly reassuring his friend that he was doing the right thing for the boys. After all, Paulie would be a single parent with no really set hours of work - hardly a stable home environment for three street kids whose mother was dead and whose father had deserted them six years ago.

"Tony, I don't care if it's right or not - I can't let 'em go. Maybe I'll fall flat on my face, but I'm gonna try to keep those kids together. Maybe Child Services here can find a family that'll take the three of them. Hell, maybe I'll keep 'em myself."

"You? Paulie, you don't know anything about being a parent! You said so yourself!"

"Hey, I don't remember Sarah and David coming with an instruction book! Besides, I can always call you and Rachel, right?"

"You know you can, pal. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"As sure as I've ever been about anything. Hey, Schraeger - hold up a minute...."

The bus pulled out of the depot - minus three boys. Tony, Paulie, Mikey, Jake and Kevin all headed back towards Paulie's car. "It's only until we can find a home that'll take all three of you," Paulie was saying.

"You're the only one that'll take all three of us," Mikey replied.

"So you're gonna be our Daddy now," cried Kevin from his vantage point on Paulie's shoulders.

Paulie looked over at Tony. "Well, we'll see. C'mon."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE **

Eastbridge, July

It was hot. Hot and sticky. Even at 1:30 in the morning. Arthur Malinson, small-time petty crook and second-story man, AKA "Smartie Artie" to certain members of the Eastbridge Police Department, had just succeeded in finding a reasonably cool place to sleep for the remainder of the night, down on the docks. He had just managed to drift off when loud talking woke him up again.

Shit, he thought, why can't these assholes keep it down some? How's a guy gonna get any shuteye with this kinda shit goin' on? He was about to holler at them to shut up, but something inside told him maybe he'd better shut up and listen. Maybe he'd hear something that might be worth a double sawbuck or two. What he heard made him reconsider that. It was worth something, all right - it was worth his life.

"Mr Collette don't like guys who steal from him - it means he can't trust 'em. You wanna know what Mr Collette does to guys he don't trust?" Artie recognized that voice - it was Dominic Battaglio, long suspected by the cops to be Collette's chief hit man. Long suspected, never proven. Until now. Artie listened. Another voice -

"Hey, I never took nothin' from Mr Collette! I swear I don't know what happened to that stuff! I swear!!"

"Yeah? You was the only one who was ever alone with the shipment. So that means you get elected guilty. Just think - you can be a shinin' example of what happens to dopes who rip off Mr Collette."

"Hey, man, I got a wife and kids - what about them?"

"You shoulda thought of that before." Then came the unmistakable muffled sound of a silenced pistol, the thud of a body hitting the ground, and a splash as the body was pushed into the river. Artie took an involuntary step backwards - right into a barrel. He heard the sound of his shoe kicking the barrel, then the sound of Battaglio's voice - "What the fuck..." Artie didn't wait around to hear any more - he ran. Battaglio followed, but Artie was much smaller than the other man, and soon succeeded in losing him. He wasn't about to take any chances, though - he ran straight to the bus depot, where he bought a ticket on the very next bus out.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO **

Chicago

"C'mon, Joey, ya gotta help me here! Collette's people are gonna be lookin' for me! I witnessed one of their hits! That makes me as good as dead if they find me!" Artie was lucky that the first bus out of Eastbridge was headed to Chicago; at least he had a few contacts there who could help hide him, if they could be persuaded to. Right now he was trying to persuade one Joey Cook, a small-time grifter who had moved on to greener pastures when it got a little too hot in Eastbridge.

"Yeah, and if they find you with me, where does that leave me? Dead too! I ain't eager to be worm food yet!"

"C'mon, just a few days! I think I got out of there clean; I hid in the can for half an hour until the bus left and I didn't see no one followin' me."

"What're ya gonna do then, huh? You gonna stay here in Chicago forever? What happens if you get busted here? When the cops run your prints, your record from Eastbridge is gonna come up and they're gonna call! Then they'll ship your ass right back there pronto!"

"Nah, I got nothin' outstandin' back there. I'm clean. "

Joey thought about it for a minute, then said "OK, you can stay - but just for a few days. I don't want Collette's heat on me either! Clear?"

Two weeks later Artie was pretty sure the heat was off of him. He had found a job, at least for now, and was trying to settle in to a life of normal. He'd gotten a room in a boarding house and moved out of Joey's, which also made Joey happy. But soon Artie found that life on the straight and narrow was not for him and before long he was back to his old tricks - consequently, before long he also met up with representatives of the Chicago PD.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE **

"Vecchio! My office! And you might as well bring Big Red along, too," Lt Harding Welsh's voice rang out into the bullpen of the Chicago PD's 27th District. Detective Ray Vecchio looked up from the report he was attempting to type and sighed. Now what?

"C'mon, Benny, let's see what's up."

Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, followed his friend and unofficial partner into Welsh's office. He had come by the station as he and Ray were going to have lunch together; those plans got scuttled as soon as he entered the bullpen.

Ray closed the door behind him as he and Fraser entered the Lieutenant's office. Welsh handed him a case file. "Uniforms just picked up this guy on a B&E over on LaSalle. He's clean in Chicago, but NCIC turned up records in Eastbridge, New York. Small-timer. See what you can get out of him - for instance, what is he doing here in our fair city. You might start by calling the Eastbridge PD to see if there's any outstandings there."

"Eastbridge, New York? What the hell's he doing here in Chicago? And where the hell is Eastbridge, New York?"

"Vecchio, you're the detective - go and detect. Isn't that what you draw a city paycheck for?"

The two men left the Lieutenant's office and went to Interview 1 to review the file before going to Interview 2 where the suspect, one Arthur Malinson, was being held. He hadn't lawyered up yet , which was good because Ray knew if they were going to get any useful information out of him it would have to be before a Public Defender or State's Attorney arrived on the scene and made any questioning virtually useless. While Ray read over the file, Fraser watched Artie through the two-way mirror. Artie appeared extremely nervous, constantly shifting and pacing around the room.

"Ray, do you see anything odd in this man's behaviour?" Fraser asked.

Ray glanced briefly into the mirror. "So he's antsy. So what?"

"Ray, he has quite a record. Granted, it's all relatively minor offenses, but sitting in an interview room in a police station should be nothing new for him. Yet he acts as though he is terrified. I think we might find out that that has something to do with his presence in Chicago."

"Yeah, well, why don't you go and dazzle him with some of that Mountie charm of yours before the lawyers show up and screw up the whole thing."

Fraser went into Interview 2 and closed the door. "Arthur Malinson?" He held out his hand to Artie. "I'm Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police." Artie reluctantly shook Fraser's hand. "What the hell is a Mountie doing in Chicago?"

"Well, that's a long story - it takes exactly two hours to tell. But that isn't important. I'd like to know what you're doing here in Chicago. This is a long way from Eastbridge. Something appears to have you very scared; I'd like to help you if I can."

"Yeah? Can you get me out of here? Alive?"

That last word got Fraser's attention. "I'll do what I can; first you have to tell me what it is that has you so scared."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. You'll just have to try."

Artie snorted. But he thought about it for a minute. How the hell can this nutbag in the red suit help me? Artie thought. *I really don't wanna stay here in Chicago after all; but I don't want to go back to certain death in Eastbridge either. Maybe Battaglio didn't really see me well enough to identify me. Maybe Scali can keep me safe if I go back there and tell them what I know. Hell, I'd like to be rid of Collette just as much as the cops would; he scares me.*

Fraser watched the thoughts and emotions playing across Artie's face. All he had to do was be patient, and if there was one thing Benton Fraser excelled at it was waiting.

Finally Artie sighed. "OK," he said. At that precise moment the door opened and Ray came in. "Hey, who's he?" Artie asked, nervous again.

"This is Detective Raymond Vecchio, my unofficial partner. You can trust him; if we're going to help you he'll have to know anyway. I have no jurisdiction here."

"I dunno...."

Ray knew enough about Fraser's methods to keep quiet. He tried to smile reassuringly, let Artie relax again. He wasn't entirely sure he succeeded.

"You're sure he's OK?"

"Absolutely."

"If I talk, you'll drop the charges against me here?"

Fraser glanced at Ray, who said, "Depends on what you bring to the table. If it's good enough, I'll see what I can do."

Artie looked at the two men for what seemed an eternity. They needed to get this wrapped up before the lawyers got there. Ray prayed for a traffic jam. Finally Artie sighed, and started to talk. When he had finished, Fraser and Ray looked at each other, then got up and went to the other side of the room.

"Whadya think, Benny? Think he's on the up-and-up?"

"I believe he is, Ray. He certainly seems frightened enough for it to be true."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Hell, anytime we can cut a leg off the Mob, no matter where, I'm all for it. You stay here with Artie; I'm gonna go talk to Welsh. Keep an eye out for the lawyers."

"Will do."

When he had relayed Artie's story to Welsh, Ray asked about putting the man in protective custody as a precaution until they could contact authorities in Eastbridge. Welsh agreed, albeit reluctantly, but only for a few days.

"OK, Benny, we're gonna keep him here until someone from Eastbridge can get out here and pick him up. I gotta go make some phone calls. Where the hell is Eastbridge, anyway..." Ray muttered, returning to his desk leaving Fraser and Artie in the interview room.

"So I gotta stay in jail, huh?"

"It isn't exactly jail, it's protective custody. But here at the station will be the safest place for you, until arrangements can be made to transport you back to Eastbridge. I should think you will be back in New York by the end of the week. The leftenant has agreed to drop all charges against you."

"Great - I'm off the hook in Chicago, maybe dead in Eastbridge. How lucky can one guy get? And what the hell is a 'leftenant'?"

While Fraser explained the differences in Canadian and American pronunciation of certain words, Ray was talking to Eastbridge Police Commissioner Tony Scali.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Eastbridge

Dominic Battaglio was not a happy man - he had just been told by his 'employer' that if something like that ever happened again, he, Battaglio, would be the next one into the river. And he knew Collette meant it. So he did the best thing he could do - kept his mouth shut, and waited for a chance to redeem himself. And that chance might not be far away - Artie was mistaken when he told Joey no one knew he had come to Chicago - Battaglio knew, and now Collette knew as well. Battaglio had followed Artie to the bus station but hadn't followed him in because the place was too busy that particular night - too many potential witnesses. But he knew Artie had boarded a bus to Chicago, and now he knew that Artie had been busted in Chicago. All that was left now was to find out when someone from the Eastbridge PD was going to go and get him. Follow them, hit Artie, along with any cops that got in the way, and all was well again.

"Chicago? What the hell is Smartie Artie doin' in Chicago?" Paulie said, disbelief written all over his face. Tony had just finished telling him about his conversation with Ray. "I'm surprised he could find the bus station, let alone Chicago."

"Well, he's there and we need to get him back here. If what he told them is true, this could wrap up Collette for good and I don't want to miss that golden opportunity. I've got Lucille making your travel arrangements; you and Stan are gonna fly to Chicago tomorrow so start packing. And since you will be escorting a 'protected witness' - " Tony's voice dripped with sarcasm - "make sure your carry papers are all in order. We're not taking any chances with this one."

"He heard Battaglio talking to Henry Ribisi before he was shot? And that Collette gave the order?"

"That's what he said. And we know Ribisi was on Collette's payroll."

Lucille knocked on the door. "Here's your itinerary. You leave from La Guardia tomorrow afternoon at 3:00, United Airlines flight 679, arriving in Chicago at 4:22 local time..."

"Oh good - frequent flyer miles."

Lucille shot Paulie a dirty look before continuing. "That was the earliest flight I could get. Your return flight is Thursday at 1:00 pm local time, United Flight 684, arriving back at La Guardia at 4:00. Tickets will be waiting at the airline counter."

"Well, since we'll be there a full day as well as travel days, I think the thing to do is get settled and meet with the cops in Chicago, then leave the full day for all the formalities and paperwork. Won't be so rushed that way. What about a rental car, Lucille, or is that our call?"

"Go to the Hertz counter at O'Hare; I've already reserved a sedan for you."

"Lucille, you're the best," Tony said as she left the office. "Send Stan in here, willya?"

"I know," she shot back. "And he's on his way."

Sgt Stan Kelly knocked on Tony's door a few seconds later. "What's up, boss?"

"You and Paulie are going to Chicago tomorrow to bring back Smartie Artie."

"Smartie Artie's in Chicago? What the hell's he doing there?"

Tony and Paulie exchanged looks - didn't we just go through this?

"I'll let Paulie fill you in on all the details. Just make sure you two get him back here in one piece."

That night, Paulie sat Mikey, Jake and Kevin down to tell them what was going on. He was a little concerned about leaving them alone, but he didn't really have many options. They had been doing very well with him, so he felt that they would probably be just fine - after all, they could call Tony and Rachel should they need to.

"OK, guys, here's the deal - tomorrow I have to go to Chicago for a few days. I'll be back on Thursday. Do you think you can manage alright by yourselves here, or do you want to go and stay with Tony and Rachel?"

"I think we'll do fine here," Mikey said, but Kevin and Jake looked just a little apprehensive. "Like you said, the Scalis are just a phone call away. And I expect you'll ask for more patrols around here while you're gone."

Paulie grinned - he had indeed been planning on just that. "OK then. I'll call you when I get settled in, again on Wednesday night and before we leave on Thursday. All the phone numbers you'll need are by the phone, there's plenty to eat here and I'll leave some money just in case. Kevin, Jake - time to hit the sack. Let's go."

After Kevin and Jake had been settled into bed, Paulie told Mikey, "OK, Mikey, you're in charge while I'm gone. Keep your head, OK? Watch out for your brothers."

Mikey gave Paulie a look - wasn't that just what I was doing before we came to live here?

"Yeah, I know, but this is a little different - you live in my house now, not on the streets. I trust you - you'll do just fine. And mow the lawn while I'm gone, willya?"

Grinning, Mikey threw Paulie a mock salute. "Will do, sir!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE **

The next day, Stan and Paulie drove into New York City, to La Guardia airport. They picked up their plane tickets and boarded United Flight 679 for the two and a half hour flight to Chicago. They were met at the other end by Ray, Fraser and Diefenbaker; Ray was holding up a sign reading "Eastbridge". Stan spotted them first and nudged Paulie. "Those must be the guys we're meeting." All four men shook hands, then headed off to the rental car counter, as Stan and Paulie had no luggage to retrieve, both having opted for carry-on. Stan bent down to ruffle Dief's fur. "Nice dog."

"Actually he's half wolf," Fraser said.

Stan snatched his hand back and stood up. "Wolf? How'd you get him into the airport?"

"He won't hurt you, and we've been in here... well, let's just say they know Dief here."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Well, fellas, what's the plan? Should Stan and I get checked in and then we get together and discuss this, or discuss first? They've got us booked into a Comfort Inn downtown."

"Ray, I think we should let these gentlemen get checked into their hotel and go from there."

"Yeah. You two got plans for dinner?"

"Not right now; I thought we'd get our stuff dropped off at the hotel and then see what was around. I don't know about Stan, but I'm not in the mood for room service."

"Not a problem. You two get checked in, then you can follow us to my place for dinner - no arguments, my Ma makes enough for an army. Benny here was already coming; two more won't make any difference. And it'll be peaceful for a change - my sister Francesca is in Florida for a week. Benny and I can fill you in on all the details after dinner."

Paulie and Stan looked at each other. "Hey, it beats carry-out," Stan said.

Paulie grinned at Ray. "You're on. You have no idea how long it's been since I had a good, home-cooked Italian meal!"

When they had picked up the rental car Ray asked, "Where do they have you booked?"

"The Comfort Inn on Diversey. Not too far from your station," Paulie replied. "They even sprung for separate rooms."

"You know how to get there? OK, you can follow me. Once you get settled in you can follow me back to my place. Shouldn't take too long."

"I just want to give Tony a call back in Eastbridge and let him know what's going on, then call..." Paulie hesitated a minute... "my kids." He found he had indeed begun to think of them as 'his kids'. He made up his mind that when he got back to Eastbridge he would get in touch with Child Services and look into legal guardianship.

"Hey, you got kids?"

"Well, sort of - I'll tell you all about it later."

Once they got checked in and to their rooms, Paulie called Tony and filled him in on the details so far.

"So far, so good; Ray Vecchio, the detective who talked to you, is gonna fill us in on the deal tonight. He even invited us to his place for a home-cooked Italian dinner. How's that for interdepartmental cooperation?"

"Paulie, you are too lucky for your own good. Give me a call back tomorrow afternoon when you've got all the details worked out. "

"Will do. Later." Paulie clicked off, then dialed his home number. After 4 rings, his answering machine picked up... "Hi, this is Paulie. Leave a message." Smart kids, he thought, screening the calls. "Mikey, pick up - it's Paulie."

"Hello?"

"Hey, tough guy - how's it going back there?"

"Fine - Kevin misses you, though. Any chance you'll come back early?"

"Fraid not - it'll probably take most if not all day tomorrow to iron out all the details and get the proper paperwork taken care of. So no, I probably won't be back til Thursday. If you think it'll make him feel better, you can all sleep in my bed tonight and tomorrow night."

"I think we just might. Thanks."

"You've got my cell phone number if you really need me. I'll give you a call again tomorrow night, okay? Bye."

"Bye."

Paulie hung up the phone and rejoined the others down in the hotel lobby.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX **

Just like Ray said, the two extra people were welcomed for dinner in the Vecchio house. Paulie, having grown up in a similar family, fit right in, but for Stan it was rather like being thrown in the deep end of the pool. Fraser noticed his discomfort. "Don't worry - as Ray once told me, they only attack the ones they love."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I felt the same way myself the first five or six times."

"Are they always this... lively?"

Fraser smiled. "Actually, this is quiet - Francesca is gone."

"You're kidding."

"So tell me, Paulie, have you got any family in New York?" Ma Vecchio was asking.

"No, Mrs Vecchio... well, not exactly - I've got three sort-of foster sons at the moment; when I get back I think I'm going to look into becoming their legal guardian. And frankly, the thought of it scares the hell out of me." It surprised Paulie to actually say it out loud, but the more he thought about it the more it seemed exactly like what he should do. It surprised Stan as well, but everyone else took it right in stride.

"Three? How did you get three foster sons? And what do you mean by sort-of?" Maria asked.

So Paulie told everyone how the three Collier brothers had come into his life, and his doubts about taking them on permanently as a single parent.

"Nonsense - you'll do just fine. Just remember, your time with them is short - treasure every minute. Being a parent is the hardest job on earth, but it's also the most rewarding. You'll come back and visit sometime and bring your boys. You're family now. Both of you are," Ma Vecchio said in a voice that would not take 'no' for an answer.

"I'll do that - thanks for the invitation. And for the dinner. Ray, I think we'd better discuss this transfer before Stan and I fall asleep; we're still on Eastern time. And what is a Mountie doing working with the Chicago PD, anyway?"

Fraser opened his mouth to answer; Ray looked at him and said, "Readers Digest Condensed version, Benny; we've got other things to discuss tonight too."

"Understood."

Across the street and a few doors down from the Vecchio house a man sat in a dark, nondescript car. He picked up a cell phone and dialled a number in Eastbridge, New York. "Yeah?"

"They're meeting with the cops in Chicago. Artie ain't with 'em."

"Keep on 'em and keep me informed. When they move Artie, hit 'em. I want that little snitch dead, and if you have to take out a cop of two as well..."

"Whatever you say. It's your money." He hung up and kept watch.

The next morning Stan and Paulie arrived at the station at 9:00. They met with Lt Welsh and various representatives of the State's Attorney's office to get all the paperwork in order for their return trip to Eastbridge the next day with Artie. All involved were surprised at how smoothly things went; Chicago was eager to get rid of Artie and Eastbridge, while not exactly eager to get him back, was eager to find out how good his information was. They were finished by 2 pm. That gave Stan and Paulie the chance to 'talk' to Artie about the whole thing.

"OK, Artie - talk to me. Tell me why we should waste the Eastbridge taxpayers' money to take your sorry ass back. Tony seems to think you can help us bust Collette, but I ain't so sure. So convince me, or I swear I'll leave you here in Chicago." Paulie sat one-legged on the table in Interview 2.

"C'mon, Pentangeli, you think I would have run if it wasn't serious?"

"I don't know, Artie - you tell me."

"Collette don't mess around - if he knew I witnessed a hit and can finger the shooter I'd be a dead man by now. You know that!"

Paulie snorted. "Yeah? And here I thought Collette was just another of Eastbridge's fine upstanding citizens. Go figure."

"I swear on my mother's grave, Paulie, I heard Dominic Battaglio that night down on the docks. I heard him say Collette was gonna make Ribisi an example! I swear!"

"Think you can make a grand jury believe you? Your record isn't exactly spotless, you know."

Ray, Fraser and Stan were watching from Interview 1.

"I take it they have a history," Fraser said.

"Yeah, Paulie gets a lot of good tips from Artie. He's known as 'Smartie Artie' back at the shop. Has his fingers in lots of pies."

"How much goes on in Eastbridge, anyway?" Ray asked. "I mean, it isn't that big."

"We may not be big, but we're close to the City so we get a lot of spillover - guys tryin' to escape the heat there sometimes wind up in Eastbridge. And we get the occasional 'wannabe' tryin' to make a name for himself. We've got plenty, believe me."

"City?" Fraser looked confused.

"New York City - the Big Apple. We're about an hour up the Hudson."

"Ah."

Paulie came in from the other room. "I don't know how worthwhile this is gonna be after all. The grand jury might not consider him to be a reliable informant. But, we've got a one-way ticket back to New York... either of you guys want to come to New York? No? Well, I guess we'll just have to take Artie back tomorrow, then."

A dark, nondescript car drove past the parking lot near the 27th District station house. The driver was checking to see if a particular rental car was still parked where it had been 15 minutes earlier. Satisfied that it was, the car moved on. He was still watching when, an hour later, two men left the station and drove off in the rental car, minus Artie. He figured the move would be tomorrow, but he kept an eye on the two anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

Once again Stan and Paulie had dinner at the Vecchio house, Ma Vecchio having insisted. Tony and Maria took the kids to a movie, so the house was relatively quiet; the five of them spent the evening in pleasant conversation. By the time they left Stan and Paulie indeed felt like 'family' and both had promised to return to visit.

Thursday morning Paulie called Tony before leaving for the station. "Tony, I'm not sure just how much good this is going to do. Artie didn't see Battaglio, he just heard him. I've got doubts about getting this past a grand jury."

"I know, Paulie, but at least if he's back here we can keep an eye on him - see if Battaglio tries anything, if he has suspicions about just how much Artie does know. That might be enough. After all, you've got a return one-way ticket to New York; if you don't bring Artie back who're you gonna bring?"

"Hey, I already offered it to Fraser and Vecchio and they both turned me down. I guess that leaves the wolf."

"Wolf?"

"I'll tell ya all about it when I get back. Have you heard anything from the boys? Anything they didn't want me to know about? Or worry about?"

"No, they're fine. Rachel stopped by there yesterday. Cyd stopped by; she's passing through town. She's coming over for dinner tonight; why don't you and the boys come too? You can tell the whole story of this little lark to the Midwest."

"Sounds good. What time? We get back in about 4."

"Let's make it around 8. That'll give you time to get back here and get Artie down to the station."

"See ya then."

Paulie called the boys and told them that they were all going to dinner at the Scalis that night and why didn't they head over there about 6:30; he'd just come straight from the station.

They stopped and got coffee and bagels on the way to the 27th, arriving around 10 o'clock. All the papers were in order, so they collected Artie and headed back to their car at 11:30.

"C'mon, Al, just one little drink."

"Richie. It is 11:30 in the morning and you are already drunk off your ass. I am not giving you a drink and I really should call the cops. Give me your car keys; you don't need to be driving."

"Uh-uh, no can do, Al. Not gonna give you the keys. Nope nope nope."

"Then I'm gonna have to take 'em from you. You are not gonna leave my establishment and drive drunk - if you get in a wreck the cops'll come after me and hold me responsible because I shoulda kept you from gettin' behind the wheel. They'll yank my license, man! You don't want that to happen, do ya?"

"No, I guess not. Sorry, man."

"Let me get you some coffee. Be right back."

Al went into the bar's kitchen to get a couple cups of coffee. When he returned, Richie was nowhere to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

"OK, Artie," Paulie said, "back seat for you. Stan, you want to drive or you want shotgun?"

"What the hell, I'll drive. It isn't too far to the expressway, is it?"

"Just a couple of blocks," Ray said.

Everyone got into their respective vehicles and drove out of the parking lot. Ray and Fraser in front, Stan, Paulie and Artie following. None of them noticed the dark car tailing at a discreet distance. Nor did they see a very drunk driver who had just pulled away from a bar two blocks over, headed their way - until he ran a stop sign.

"Jesus Christ!" "Ray! Turn around!" Ray was already whipping the Riviera in a tight u-turn. "I am! I am! Call it in!" "This is Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP. We need emergency vehicles at the corner of... Ray, where are we?" "Corner of Halsted and Diversey" "at the corner of Halsted and Diversey. Motor vehicle accident. Two cars involved, at least four people injured."

The man driving the dark car pulled into a parking lot and made a phone call. "I think someone has just helped us out a great deal. Some idiot ran a stop sign and plowed into the car Artie's in. Can't check anything, the place will be crawling with cops in seconds."

"Then you'd better find out what hospital they take them to. Keep me posted."

Carol Hathaway, RN, took the call from the ambulance. "Got it. Look alive, we've got an incoming MVA, ETA five minutes. Two serious, one critical."

The emergency room staff at Cook County General Hospital moved quickly to make sure everything was ready. Five minutes could be either an eternity or the blink of an eye; it all depended what side you were on. Then the doors of the ambulance bay burst open and three gurneys followed by several Chicago cops and one Mountie came through, Dief having reluctantly stayed behind in the Riv. Doctors and paramedics were all talking at once.

"Multiple fractures, head trauma, possible internal injuries" "Head trauma, broken left arm" "Carter, take this one in Trauma 3; Mark, take this one to Trauma 1" "This one's coming around" "He's the best of the lot - just some scalp lacs and a broken nose" "He was in the back seat" "I'm gonna need a head CT on both front seat passengers, Malik" "Elizabeth, can you give me a hand here?" "Gotta intubate this one - he's pretty bad" "Foley's in; we've got blood" "Damn" "Someone call for a surgical consult."

Ray and Fraser could only watch and wait. This was one of the few times they had been in the hospital's waiting area together; usually one or the other of them was the one being worked on. The driver of the other car had been DOA; Ray had insisted the paramedics take a blood sample to check his blood alcohol content. They waited until the doctor working on Artie had finished to talk to him. No one paid any attention to the man who came in and also stood, waiting and watching.

"Hey, Dr Carter, what can you tell me?"

"Detective Vecchio. You with these guys?"

"Yeah. Idiot ran a stop sign. Looks like he was pretty drunk; he was DOA. Plowed right into the car."

"Well, the one I was with is fine - cuts, bruises, broken nose, minor concussion. Let me check on the other two for you. Be right back." Dr Carter returned momentarily. "The driver isn't too bad; some scalp lacerations, concussion, broken arm. He should be coming around pretty soon. Dr Weaver wants to get a head CT on both of them to rule out anything more serious, and we're holding him and the back seat passenger overnight to make sure. The other guy, though... looks like he took the brunt of the impact. Right arm and leg broken, broken ribs, possible skull fracture, cheekbone, probable internal injuries... as soon as they get him stable they're taking him to surgery. He looks pretty bad - the first 48 hours will be critical. Friends of yours?"

"Fellow cops, from Eastbridge, New York. They were taking your guy there back - potential witness in a mob hit."

Carter's eyes grew wide. "Wow! You think this was... maybe... deliberate?"

"Nah, just very bad luck. We talked to witnesses who saw the driver leave a bar. Can we talk to him now?" Ray indicated the area where Artie was.

"Sure. They've moved him to Curtain Two; you know where that is?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Doc." Ray and Fraser moved down the hall to Curtain Two.

"Okay, Artie, looks like you're gonna be a guest of the city of Chicago for another day or so. The hospital wants to keep you overnight, then Fraser and I will take you back to the station until other arrangements can be made."

All Artie could do was keep mumbling "They know - they know - they know..." under his breath. Ray tried to explain that it was not aimed at him, but Artie wasn't listening. He was convinced that Collette had arranged the whole thing. He knew the mobster wouldn't hesitate to kill a couple of cops if he had to to get at his target.

Fraser finally managed to break through and get Artie to listen - "Mr Malinson, think about this - the car was struck on the right side just behind the front wheel. You were on the opposite side of the car and in the back. Don't you think that if the driver of the other car was after you he would have driven into the side of the car where you were sitting? If someone in the car were being targeted, from the point of impact one would have to surmise that the intended victim was in fact Detective Pentangeli and not yourself, as he is the one who was closest to that point."

Artie looked at Ray - could you please translate that?

"That's Canadian for if there was a hit on anyone in that car it was on Paulie, not you. He got hit the worst."

"Oh man. How is he? And Stan? Jeez, I never meant for anything like this to happen; they're good guys, even if they are cops. Uh - no offense."

"Well, Stan's got a concussion, some cuts and bruises and a broken arm; you two are gonna share a room tonight cause the hospital's keeping you both for observation. Paulie though... like Fraser said, he was sitting almost where the other guy hit you; he's pretty bad. Touch and go for awhile with him. I think they're getting ready to take him to surgery; they'll know more when they get in there. Oh, Christ, Benny, I gotta call their boss back in Eastbridge and tell him what happened."

"No, you don't - I will," Stan said from a wheelchair in the door. "The boss and Paulie go back a long way. Let me be the one to call - just as soon as this brass band in my head settles down a little."

"Sure. What time were they expecting you three back?"

"The plane was supposed to get in about four, then an hour or so drive - I'd say between five and six our time. What time is it now?"

"It's five thirty." Ray handed Stan his cell phone. "Here."

"I'll take you outside to use that," Nurse Hathaway said from the door. "They interfere with machines. I just threw one guy out for using a cell phone. He was talking about your friends here - was he with you?"

Fraser and Ray exchanged looks. "Let's step outside and discuss this, shall we?" Ray pushed Stan's chair out into the ambulance bay, then turned to Carol. "What'd he look like? Was he a uniformed cop? Tell me whatever you can about this guy..."

"I didn't hear much; just enough to know who he was talking about, that's all." She told Ray as much as she could about the man that she had thrown out of the ER. "I take it that he wasn't with you, then."

"No, he wasn't. I'm gonna make sure that their room is watched tonight, just to make sure. He wasn't a reporter from one of the papers, was he?"

"No, they all know better than to use a cell inside the ER. And anyway he didn't have a notebook. Why would these two need protection?"

"The back seat passenger is a protected witness; Stan here and the other guy are cops from New York. They were on their way to O'Hare when a guy ran a stop sign and plowed into their car."

"Oh man - I'm so sorry. What an introduction to our city! Hope it hasn't put you off Chicago."

"Well, up until then I was really enjoying it. Now I'm not so sure." Stan smiled, then winced - smiling hurt.

"I gotta get back. I'll be back in a few minutes to take you to your room, Mr Kelly. Later, Ray."

"Thanks, Carol." He turned back to Stan. "I'll let you make your call; I think I'd better let Benny know about this little development. Be back in a few."

"Thanks, Ray." Stan looked for a minute at the phone in his hand. Jeez, I am NOT looking forward to making this call! He sighed, then dialled.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER NINE **

Eastbridge

"So Paulie just up and decided to take all three boys himself? Our Paulie?" Cyd Madison, commissioner of the Oak Port NY Police Department and former Eastbridge Chief of Detectives, asked.

"Yeah, and I think the one who was most surprised by it was Paulie himself. He's done good with them, though. It'll break his heart if they find a family somewhere else for them." Tony stood up and went into the kitchen. "Another glass of wine, Cyd?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"I wonder what's keeping them?"

"They probably got stuck in traffic," Tony's wife Rachel said. "He'll be here any minute."

The doorbell rang - it was the three Collier boys. "Hey, guys, c'mon in. Is Paulie with you?"

"No, sir, he told us to just come over about 6:30," Mikey said. "He said he'd come from the station."

"Oh. Well, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Cyd Madison, this is Michael, Jake and Kevin Collier. Cyd here used to have Paulie's job."

"Nice to meet you, boys," Cyd said, shaking hands with each.

"Why don't you boys go upstairs; I think David's got a new computer game he wants to show you."

The three boys ran upstairs. Cyd looked at Tony. "And he took them in, so they'd stay together?" Tony nodded. "Well, his heart's in the right place, even if his foot's in his mouth!"

Ring! Ring!

Rachel picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Um, Mrs Scali, this is Stan. Is the boss there?"

"Sure, Stan, just a minute. Tony! It's Stan."

"Hey, Stan, when did you guys get...."

"Um, Boss, we ain't back yet - we're still in Chicago."

"What happened? Flight delayed?"

"Er, ah, no not exactly... I guess there's no easy way to say this..."

"Say what, Stan?"

"We're at Cook County General Hospital. We got hit by a drunk driver, and..." Stan's voice trailed off.

"Your car got hit by a drunk driver? Is everyone OK?" Tony's voice had risen; Cyd and Rachel were looking at him, concern plain on both faces.

"Well, Artie's got some cuts and bruises, my arm's broken; they want to keep both of us overnight... ... ..."

"And?..."

Stan sighed. "Paulie's in surgery right now, Boss; he's pretty bad. He might not make it." There. It was out.

"Oh my God. Stan, give me your phone number there. I'm gonna get on the next flight out." He wrote down Ray's cell phone number. "I'll call you when I get there." He hung up the phone and turned to Cyd and Rachel. "I guess you heard enough of that to know something's up. Their car got hit by a drunk driver; Paulie's in pretty bad shape. I'm gonna call and get on the next flight out."

"I'm going with you, Tony," Rachel said. "I've known him almost as long as you have."

"What about Sarah and David?"

"You two go; I'll stay with Sarah and David," Cyd volunteered.

"Are you sure? You don't have to, you know."

"Tony, are you going to argue with me or are you going to go to Chicago?"

Tony kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Cyd."

"We're going, too."

The three adults looked up to see the three Collier boys on the stairs. Apparently they had heard Tony. All three were shaken; Kevin was in tears and Jake wasn't far behind.

Tony and Rachel looked at each other. "OK; you deserve to be there too. He'll want to see you when he wakes up. Rache, you wanna get some things packed; I'll call the airport."

Rachel went upstairs and packed some things for them and explained what was happening to Sarah and David while Tony called the airlines to check on flights to Chicago. There was only one available seat on the next flight, so Tony took that and booked Rachel and the boys on the first flight the next morning. As he left for the airport he promised to call them as soon as he got to the hospital and found out something.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER TEN **

Chicago

"They're keepin' him overnight in the hospital. I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning to see if I can get to him when he leaves."

"Make it quick and quiet, but make sure he knows who's doing it. And why." There was a click as the phone disconnected at the other end.

Tony was met at O'Hare by Ray and Fraser; introductions were made and they set out for the hospital. When they arrived Paulie was still in surgery; this time an orthopaedic surgeon was working on him.

Tony went to the Nurse's Station on the surgical floor. "Excuse me, can you tell me anything about Detective Pentangeli's condition?"

A pretty, red-haired woman in surgical scrubs looked up from a chart. "I'm Dr Corday, perhaps I can help you. I operated on Detective Pentangeli."

"How bad is he, Doc?"

"It's mostly broken bones, but there was some liver damage and the right kidney was badly bruised. He won't lose it but he'll be on dialysis for a few days to give it time to heal. Also some lacerations to the small intestine and possible peritonitis. There's an orthopod putting pins in his leg now. There was severe head trauma as well so we're keeping a watch on his intracranial pressure. We may have to go back and put in an ICP bolt if it doesn't go down on its own."

"Will there be any permanent damage?"

"It's too soon to tell. The CTs looked promising, but we'll know more in the next few days."

"How soon can we see him?"

"Are you family?"

"Closest he's got."

"Not until he comes out of Recovery. Even then, he won't be conscious; they're going to keep him in ICU in a drug coma for a few days, let his body have a chance to heal itself without interference."

"Thanks, Doc."

Dr Corday smiled and went back to her notes. Tony turned back to Ray and Fraser. "I'd like to see Stan before I try to find somewhere to stay for the night; do you know where his room is?"

"Sure, we'll take you. As far as a place to stay, you're welcome to stay at my place as long as you need."

"Thanks, but my wife and the kids are coming in tomorrow. I'll take you up on it for tonight, though."

"These wouldn't be Paulie's kids, would they?"

"So he told you about them, huh? They were at the house when Stan called and they insisted. I think Kevin needs to see him to make sure he's OK. Now I'm not so sure that's gonna be a good idea."

"Hey, kids are pretty resilient. I'll bet it'll be good for Paulie to see them when he wakes up."

When they got to the room Stan and Artie were in and passed the uniformed cop at the door, the night nurse had just left, having doled out the obligatory nighttime sleeping pills. Artie's had already kicked in; he was asleep in the far bed. Stan's hadn't yet, but he was beginning to feel the effects. "Heyyy, Boss, what're you doin' here?" He turned morose, as the medication kicked in further. "I'm sorry, Boss, it's all my fault, I'm sorry."

"Stan, it is not your fault - no one blames you. The guy was drunk. If it's anyone's fault it's his."

Too late - Stan was out for the count. "I'll have to talk to him tomorrow. He doesn't need to blame himself for this; there wasn't a damn thing he could have done to prevent it."

"He may not remember any of this tomorrow. Head injuries are like that. Most likely, he won't even remember getting into the car or having talked to you on the phone."

"You're probably right, Constable." Tony looked at Fraser as if seeing him for the first time. "What the hell is a Mountie doing in Chicago?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

They headed out of the hospital to Ray's car. "I first came to Chicago..."

Weird. That was the only way to describe it. One of those clich out-of-body experiences that were always in the supermarket checkout tabloids. Paulie seemed to be watching himself, from the time the rescue workers got them all out of the car, through the ambulance ride to the hospital, the doctors in the emergency room until now, while the surgeons worked on him. He thought he should be afraid, that all the frantic activity surrounding him 'down there' meant he was dying. But he wasn't. Like the stories said, there was a sense of peace, of not being alone. For a minute he almost sensed someone else... nah, couldn't be. The feeling stayed. He turned around and saw another man standing there. "Who are you? What's going on, anyway? Am l..."

"Dying? No, you're not. At least not now. My name is Andrew; I'm an angel."

Reflexively Paulie crossed himself. "Holy Mary, Mother of God..."

Andrew laughed gently. "You seem troubled about something. Maybe I can help."

"How did you... okay, dumb question. Yeah, I guess you could say that. Since February I've had three sort-of foster kids. Lately I've been giving a lot of thought to becoming their legal guardian, making it permanent, but now... I'm not so sure anymore that that would be the best for them. Look at my job - I could get killed any day. Like what happened today. Then what would happen to them? They'd wind up back in the system, probably get separated... I don't want that. Maybe it would be for the best if I found them another family - a real family."

"What happened today could happen to anyone, police officer or not. And as far as your job - you knew that when you took them. What makes you think that you haven't been a real family for them? In the past five months, you've given those three boys something they haven't had for a very long time - stability. Do you really think it would be for the best to rip that out from under them right now?"

"I'd be a single parent - if I wind up on a stakeout, or something develops with a case that I can't get home until who knows when - they're all alone there. And now... they were expecting me to be there tonight at 6:30! They must be worried sick..."

"Paulie, you're in that situation right now. The only thing that would change is the legal standing. And as far as being worried that you aren't back yet - they know what happened. They're on their way here with Rachel. At their insistence. She didn't want them to come but they want to see for themselves that you're OK. They need to. They need you."

"But I'm not OK. I won't be OK for a long time. How can I take care of three boys like this?"

"Why don't you let them take care of you for awhile? Let them feel like you need them as much as they need you."

Paulie thought about that for a minute. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to think that he needed someone, or that someone needed him - since he and Diane had divorced. In his past experiences, when you allowed yourself to care you got hurt. But the truth was, when he thought about it, he did need those kids - they were a part of him now.

"Y'know, I never thought of it like that. Er... will I remember this... later?"

"No... at least not like this. You'll remember it as a rather vague dream. But you will hold onto the important parts. Have faith - you're doing the right thing. For all four of you."

"Thanks..." Paulie turned back, but Andrew was gone. He thought about it for awhile, then closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

Artie woke up as the night nurse was leaving the room. It was still dark outside. Despite the sense of what Fraser had said to him earlier, he still wasn't convinced that Collette wasn't behind everything that had happened. And he knew that if he stayed here, he was a sitting duck. Quietly, so as not to wake Stan, he slid out of bed and got his clothes from the room's small wardrobe. He dressed, looked cautiously up and down the hall and left the hospital unobserved.

When Ray, Fraser and Tony arrived the next morning at the hospital, they found Lt Welsh dressing down the officer who had been on the door to Stan and Artie's room last night.

"And why, Donovan, did you leave your post last night? You were supposed to stay at that door until you were relieved - no one in who wasn't on your list, no one out. And what do we find when we get here this morning? One missing witness. What excuse could you possibly have that I will accept as good enough?"

"Er - ah - Lieutenant, I had dinner last night at Bernie's Mexican Restaurant and... well..."

"Let me guess - a touch of Montezuma's Revenge? Then why didn't you have someone from hospital security take your post for the duration?"

"Ummmm - there wasn't time..."

Welsh just threw his hands up in the air. "OK, Donovan, get back to the station. I expect you to help Vecchio find this guy, since you lost him to begin with. And take some Kaopectate." He turned to see Ray, Fraser and Tony standing there. He reached out to shake Tony's hand. "Lt Harding Welsh. Sorry about your men; they both seem like good cops."

"Two of the best. Commissioner Tony Scali. Did you say Artie just - left - last night?"

"Yeah, around four am. Night nurse did rounds at three thirty; when she came back half an hour later he was gone. Sleeping pill must have worn off. Your other man slept through it; he's fine. No one reported seeing anyone who didn't belong on the floor, so he must have just... left."

"Leftenant, it would make sense that Mr Malinson simply... left, as you put it. In the Emergency Room yesterday he seemed convinced that there was a - hit - on him and that the accident was a way for the people he was running from to get to him. I thought I had made him see that that was not the case; apparently I was mistaken."

"I see. Thank you, Constable. Commissioner, do you have any ideas as to who he might try to hole up with here in Chicago? Any known associates from your jurisdiction who might now be here?"

"Not off the top of my head, Lieutenant, but I can call my station and have them fax a list of Artie's known associates. We can check your records here and see if we come up with any matches. And it's Tony."

"Harding. Sounds good. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I'll see you back at the station." Welsh moved off down the hall and caught the next elevator down. Tony took out his cell phone and called Eastbridge.

"Lucille..."

"Tony! Where are you?"

"I'm in Chicago, Lucille - I'll explain later. Have Ronnie get Smartie Artie's sheets and fax a copy of his known associates to this number..." he looked at Ray - "312-656-1447." "312-656-1447."

"Got it. When are you going to be back? And where are Stan and Paulie? Neither one of them has shown up this morning."

Tony sighed. "They're still here, Lucille. I don't know when we'll be back. Get Ronnie on that list - we need it right away."

"Well, you'd better call me back when you can tell me what's going on there! I'll get Ronnie on your list. Bye."

Tony hung up his phone and turned back to Fraser and Ray. "We should have that list within half an hour." While they stood in the corridor talking, the doctor came to check on Stan. She pronounced him fit to leave, but to take at least a week before returning to work. He was struggling into his clothes when they came into the room.

"Boss? What are you doing here?"

Tony looked at Fraser - you were right - "You called me yesterday and told me what had happened."

"I did? If you say so..." He looked at the next bed - "Where's Artie?"

"He decided to go for a little walk last night. So we gotta go find him."

"Count me in."

"No way. All you're gonna do is help the detectives back at the 27th see if any of Artie's known associates are in Chicago. And when you're done with that you're gonna sit there and wait til we get back. Capice?"

"Got it," Stan said, resigned. "How's Paulie doing?"

"We haven't been up there yet. If you want you can come up with us; he should be in ICU by now."

About the time the four of them were ready to head to the ICU, an orderly came with a wheelchair to collect Stan and take him to be discharged. He wouldn't take no for an answer; they had to go downstairs, discharge Stan, then head back up to the ICU floor. "Does Lucille have a brother in Chicago?" Stan asked, glancing at the orderly.

"I don't know - I'll ask. Excuse me, can you tell me where we can find Detective Pentangeli?" Tony asked at the nurses' station.

"He's in Five, but no visitors. The doctor's with him now."

The four of them headed over to Cubicle Five, arriving just as the doctor was leaving. "How is he, Doc?"

"Dr Romano. And you would be... ?"

"Commissioner Tony Scali, Eastbridge, New York PD. He's one of my detectives."

"He came through the surgery fine, Commissioner. The intracranial pressure is decreasing on its own, which is very good. We don't anticipate any permanent damage; now it's just a waiting game. He won't be conscious for another few days, so no visitors; immediate family only. When he's awake and moved out of ICU you can see him. Excuse me, please."

Tony looked at his watch. "Jeez, I've got to get to the airport - Rachel's flight will be in in half an hour. Can you guys drop me off there? I'll get a rental car and meet you back at the station when I get them settled in somewhere."

"And what are they going to do all day in a hotel room? Worry, that's what," Ray said. "No arguments, they're going to my place for now. We've got plenty of room, Ma will be glad for someone besides Tony and Maria to talk to and Dief and my nieces and nephews can keep the boys occupied - that is, if Benny here doesn't mind leaving him. Besides, Ma cares about Stan and Paulie too - she can stay informed this way without being a pest here at the hospital."

"Are you sure about this, Ray? Cause if you are I'm sure gonna take you up on it. When I got here last night I didn't think I'd be here more than a few days; since Artie jumped ship - well, now I'm not so sure." They headed out to the parking lot and then to O'Hare.

"Yeah?"

"Artie left the hospital last night."

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. He just left in the middle of the night."

"Find him."

They dropped Stan off at the station, where he and Detective Huey went to work on the list of Artie's known associates. Then they went and picked up Rachel and the three boys, got a rental car and headed back to the hospital. Tony had wanted to go to the Vecchio house first and let them get settled, but the four newcomers were adamant - visit first, settle later. Mikey, Jake and Kevin, being the closest thing to immediate family that Paulie had, were allowed to go in briefly. Kevin tried to crawl into the bed with him, but Mikey stopped him. He had to content himself with holding what he could of Paulie's free hand. All three boys were teary-eyed with Kevin crying unabashedly and saying over and over, "You're our Daddy now; don't go." After a few minutes the nurse ushered them out of the small cubicle.

Rachel and Tony stood outside, looking in the window.

"My God, Tony - he looks terrible."

"He'll look worse tomorrow, after the bruises hit their full colour. Rache, he's lucky to be here - if they'd been half a second faster, the other car would have hit him square."

When the boys came out, Jake and Kevin ran to Rachel and clung to her like little limpets. She hugged them back fiercely. "He'll be fine; he's strong. He'll be fine."

"C'mon, guys, let's go. We need to get to finding Artie and I want to introduce you to Mrs Vecchio."

As predicted, they all received a warm welcome from Ray's mother, who wanted all the details about both Stan and Paulie. Within a few minutes, Rachel and Mrs Vecchio were chatting away like old friends. Fraser turned to Dief. "Now, don't go begging for food - these people are having a rough time right now. Besides, you've been putting on weight lately."

"Wurf." The wolf managed to sound indignant and remorseful at the same time.

"Why don't you go see if you can cheer up the boys?"

"Aorowwf." Dief bounded over to Kevin and Jake; soon his antics had both boys smiling. Tony turned to Mikey - "I'll keep you up to speed; keep an eye on everyone, OK?" then pulled him into a hug before the three cops left.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

As they thought, Artie indeed sought out a friend from Eastbridge; this time, though, it wasn't Joey. When Artie had moved out Joey made it plain that he did not want to hear from him again, so Artie turned to Darrell Barston. He hadn't known Darrell was in Chicago, but happened to run into him when looking for a place to live. Darrell knew people who could keep them informed on goings-on, on both sides of the law. He agreed to hide Artie for a few days and try to find out what was happening. Three days later he had some news.

"Artie, man, you're not gonna like this - Collette does know you're here, and there is a hit on you. But that car thing didn't have nothin' to do with it. The guy on ya was following behind. Scali's here, too - I think you oughta just go to the cops and let 'em take ya back to Eastbridge."

"No way! No way am I gonna do that! I did once and look what happened!"

"Man, you're bein' crazy - someone's gonna find you and I think you stand a better chance with the cops! At least they'll try ta keep ya safe!"

"Darrell, ya gotta keep your ear to the ground, try to find out who the hitter is. I feel like I'm a sitting duck here..."

"You are - and you're trying to drag me in with you. Man, you gotta talk to Scali. He's trying to keep your ass alive. You think he would have sent Kelly and Pentangeli all the way here to get you if he wasn't?" Darrell had a point, Artie had to concede that. He agreed to think about it.

On Sunday night, the doctors moved Paulie out of the ICU. They took him off dialysis and out of the drug coma, but on Monday morning he still hadn't regained consciousness. Rachel and the boys insisted on staying at the hospital until he did. They promised to call both Tony and Mrs Vecchio the minute there was any change.

Back at the station the two officers from Eastbridge, the cops from Chicago and the Mountie pored over the list of Artie's known associates, cross-checking records in Chicago for matches. So far they had come up with fifteen, each one of which had to be run down and checked. This was going to take a while.

They got lucky - Darrell Barston's name was number three on the list. They had agreed that Ray, Fraser and Tony, along with the hapless Donovan, would all go talk to the contacts together - Ray and Donovan being the CPD 'representatives'; Tony, since they were from Eastbridge they would know him. Fraser turned out to be quite helpful - as luck would have it Darrell Barston's address was in Fraser's neighbourhood. Fraser didn't know Darrell, but Darrell had seen him in the area and knew he could be trusted, as could Tony. Still, they could tell he wasn't being entirely forthcoming when asked about Artie.

"C'mon, Darrell, level with us - do you really want to see Artie get killed? And think of this - if Collette hits Artie, and finds out you hid him, he might just hit you too! I know you don't want that!"

"... ... All right. He's here." Darrell opened the door and let them in. None of them noticed the man in the shadows.

"I found him."

"Good. Make it fast."

"Wait a minute - there's four cops there as well - and one of the cops is a Mountie."

"So?"

"Forget it. If I hit a Mountie it's an international incident. That kind of heat, I don't need. Hit him yourself when he gets back to Eastbridge." He clicked off his phone and melted away into the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

They managed to talk Artie into coming back to the 27th with them and from there made arrangements for Ronnie Lopez to fly from New York to accompany Stan and Artie back, the general consensus being that Stan couldn't realistically manage alone, not with one arm in a cast up past his elbow. He didn't want to leave without knowing about Paulie but Tony made it an order. Stan agreed grudgingly but made them promise to let him know the minute they knew something. He still felt somewhat responsible, no matter what anyone said.

It was Thursday afternoon, fully a week since the accident, before Paulie woke up. During the entire time since he was moved out of ICU someone had been there with him, usually Rachel and the boys but Mrs Vecchio also came by to give Rachel time to tend to other things. No one wanted him to be alone when he woke up - even Diefenbaker had come to visit frequently. Ever since Paulie slipped him some cannoli one night at dinner, Dief had concluded that he shouldn't let this human get away.

Dief was the first one to notice Paulie was waking up. He sat up and gave a little whine. Rachel looked up from the book she was reading; the boys stopped playing cards on the other bed. They crowded around him; as he opened his eyes Rachel watched a myriad of emotions play across his face - confusion, apprehension, fear, pain - when the pain made itself known a soft groan escaped his lips.

"Paulie? Are you back with us?"

"I ...... guess...... hurts......" She had to strain to hear him.

"Mikey, go get the nurse. And call Tony!"

"What......... happened?"

"You and Stan were taking Artie to the airport to go home and a drunk driver ran a stop sign."

The confused look on Paulie's face told Rachel that he had no idea what she was talking about. "Tony and the doctors can explain it a lot better than I can. Meanwhile there are some boys here who are very happy to see you back."

Kevin and Jake came over to the side of the bed; Kevin was crying but Jake was trying to be brave.

Paulie smiled weakly. "Hey.... guys...... what're..... you..... doing here? And.... where's..... here, anyway?" He reached out his free hand to them. Both boys grabbed it and hung on for dear life.

"OK, let me through, please - give him some air!" Mikey and a nurse bustled in; she began checking Paulie's vitals. "How do you feel?"

"Hurts......"

"I'm going to give you a little Demerol." She injected it into the IV. "The doctor will probably set you up with a PCA after she sees you. She should be in shortly. Would you like some ice?"

Paulie nodded. The Demerol was taking the edge off the pain; he was looking somewhat more alert. The nurse raised the head of the bed before she left. "Don't wear him out."

"Hey... tough guy... did you get... the lawn mowed?" Mikey nodded, smiling. "It'll need to be done again when we get back, though," he replied.

"How... long...?"

The doctor came in, followed by Tony and Ray. Fraser was standing guard duty at the Consulate, but when Tony and Ray stopped and told him, he uncharacteristically smiled - just a little. They knew he'd stop by when he could.

"Detective Pentangeli? I'm Dr Corday. How are you feeling?" She shined a penlight into both Paulie's eyes; he winced when she held open the right one. "Do you know where you are?"

"Chicago?"

She smiled. "Very good. What's the last thing you remember?"

"... dinner ... Ray's."

"Which night, Paulie?" Ray asked.

"Wednesday."

"They came twice," Ray explained to Dr Corday. "Wednesday was the second time."

"How bad... ?"

"You have a fractured right cheekbone, as well as quite a colourful lot of bruises. Broken arm and leg, four broken ribs, bruised kidney..." she went on, listing the extent of the injuries. "Your leg will definitely require one more surgery, possibly two. The knee may have to be replaced. The orthopaedic surgeon who operated on it will be in to see you later; he can tell you more about that. I'm going to set you up with a PCA so you can control the pain yourself. I'll let Commissioner Scali and Detective Vecchio fill you in on the details of the accident." She left to make arrangements for the PCA.

"So the last thing you remember is dinner at my house? How much of that do you remember?"

"Sitting down at the table. Then I wake up here, looking like Frankenstein's monster. What day is it, anyway?" His voice was very weak.

"Thursday. You've been out for a week."

"A week? Where's Artie? Did Stan get him back to Eastbridge, or is...." Paulie's voice trailed off.

"How's this for luck - of the three of you in the car, Artie came out the best. He just had a broken nose and some cuts and bruises..." Tony continued the whole story, with Ray filling in details of the accident. About halfway through Ray noticed that Paulie had fallen asleep again. "C'mon, guys, let's let him rest. We can come back tomorrow."

I'm back here again, Paulie thought. Why?

"Hello, Paulie," a voice behind him said.

He turned around, surprised that the voice was not Andrew's as he had thought it would, but a woman's. She was pretty, with long reddish hair and a soft Irish lilt to her voice. "Who are you? Are you... ?"

"An angel? Yes; my name is Monica."

"Why are you here? I guess more to the point would be why am I here?"

"You still seem unsure in your heart that you would be doing the right thing for Kevin, Mikey and Jake. I'm here to reassure you. They love you dearly and it would mean the world to them to know you feel the same way. When they overheard Tony telling Rachel and Cyd about the accident, that you were in such bad shape, they wouldn't take no for an answer about coming here to Chicago. Since they've been here, they've hardly been away from your side ten minutes. They were afraid - afraid that you would leave them and they would be split up. Are you still thinking of pursuing legal guardianship?"

"I'm not so sure now. It'll be a long recovery for me; how am I going to manage to look after them as well?"

"Like Andrew said, why don't you let them look after you for awhile? They're up to it. They need you, and they need you to need them."

He sighed. "That's the problem - I do need them. But I want to do the right thing for them - even if that means letting them go. No matter how hard it is on all of us."

"Often doing the right thing is hard. The right thing for them is to stay with you. It's also the right thing for you, if you'd just let yourself see it."

Her words made sense. He thought about what Monica had said, and what Andrew had said... how long ago? A week? An accident like the one he had been in could happen to anyone and he was fortunate enough to have lived. Paulie made up his mind to ask Tony to get him the paperwork needed so he could start on it now - and also to keep it a secret.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

It was the end of August before Paulie was released from the hospital; during that time the whole Vecchio clan were frequent visitors, as were Fraser, Dief, Huey and Welsh. He, the three boys, Stan and the Scalis wound up all being invited back to Chicago for Thanksgiving. Paulie accepted conditionally for all of them. When the orthopaedic surgeon removed the pins from his leg, it was determined that he would indeed need to have the knee replaced; but the rest of the leg would need to heal more before that was done. It was tentatively scheduled for the week before Thanksgiving, in New York City.

The grand jury decided that Artie's testimony would be sufficient to go to trial, but before they could Dominic Battaglio died of a heart attack and the whole thing was dropped, since what they had was all against him and not Collette.

Child Services dragged out the investigation it needed to do for the legal guardianship request seemingly forever; it almost seemed as though they were trying to find some reason to deny it.

Finally, on the Monday before Thanksgiving, while Paulie was at home recovering from his third surgery in four months, Child Services called with the good news that his request for legal guardianship of Michael, Jake and Kevin Collier had been approved. The boys were in school, and since they were all getting ready to leave for Chicago on Wednesday, he decided to wait til Thanksgiving Day and make the announcement then, at dinner - if he could hold it in that long.

Stan picked the four of them up for the drive to the airport; Paulie couldn't drive and he didn't think Mikey was ready to drive all the way into New York City. "Remember the last time we made this trip?"

"Yeah; I just hope this one doesn't turn out like that one did!"

"Amen to that! I'm gonna set off every metal detector between here and Chicago as it is!"

The flight was uneventful and all got settled into their hotel. They had insisted on staying in a hotel, saying nine additional people would be too much, especially with one for whom more than two or three stairs were all but impossible. All did pay a quick visit on Wednesday night, though, to drop off items for dinner the next day. Rachel had made bread, Tony and Paulie brought wine and Stan brought a dessert.

Thanksgiving Day dawned clear and cold, with a promise of snow in the air. When they arrived at the Vecchio house Fraser and Welsh were already there, as were Meg Thatcher, Sherry O'Neill and State's Attorney Louise St Laurent. Rachel joined the other women in the kitchen; the kids were all in the back yard playing with Diefenbaker.

Tony noticed that Paulie seemed wound up - in his words, tighter than a watch spring. "Hey, buddy, somethin' eating you or what?"

"No, nothing. Why?"

"You just seem edgy. Oh no - Child Services turned you down, didn't they?"

"If it were that, I'd be depressed. Itchy is more like it - have you ever tried to live with one of these braces on? I can't scratch anything."

"Don't you remember that time I broke my leg? We were about ten or twelve."

"Oh, yeah - you were trying to impress Melissa San Angelo and fell out of that tree in my back yard. Your mother was so mad at me..."

"Why would she be mad at you? I'm the one who fell."

"She thought I pushed you."

They both laughed at the memory. "Mine used to itch so bad I'd get a coat hanger and run it into the cast and scratch with that. They wondered when they took it off where all those fresh scratches came from. Have you heard anything yet from Child Services?"

"Not yet. They're taking their own sweet time."

"Typical. Maybe it'll turn out to be one of those things where the longer the wait the better the news."

"What's up, guys?" Ray and Fraser joined them.

"Just reliving childhood injuries," Tony said.

"Ah, yes - all the things that gave our parents grey hair. To hear Ma tell it, me and Frannie are single-handedly responsible for all hers."

"Where do ya think all mine went?" Tony pointed to the top of his head. They all laughed at that.

They sat and talked for the better part of an hour, til Ma Vecchio announced that dinner was ready. Everyone gathered around the tables that had been set up for the occasion and waited while blessings were asked for the health, well-being and happiness of all present.

"We have a Thanksgiving tradition here," Ma Vecchio said, "everyone present tells what he or she is most thankful for. Raymondo, will you please start?"

"I'm thankful for having survived another year, and for new friends."

It went on like that, with most everyone present being thankful for the same things. Stan added, jokingly, that he was thankful for having survived his last trip to Chicago. Mikey, Jake and Kevin were thankful to be part of a family. Then came Paulie's turn.

"Well, like the rest of you, I'm thankful for new friends; like Stan I'm really thankful to have survived the last trip here. But I've also got something very special to be thankful for. While I was in the hospital here I had Tony get me the paperwork to apply to Child Services to be Mikey, Jake and Kevin's legal guardian. I didn't want to say anything til I knew what their decision was. I found out on Monday - it was approved. As of this past Monday, guys, you don't have to worry about being split up - you aren't going anywhere." The resulting cheers could be heard in the street in front of the house. This was going to be a Thanksgiving to remember.


End file.
